Stranded in glacier island
by Hiccstridlover14
Summary: Hiccup was having a bad day. Then it turned into a really bad day when he and Astrid fell in a pit. Hiccstrid fluff. Hope you like it ;)


**HEY GUYS, HICCSTRID HERE. OKAY I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING LATELY AND I HAVE A REALLY GOOD EXCUSE THIS TIME  
3 WEEKS SINCE I STARTED SCHOOL AND I'VE ALREADY HAD 5 EXAMS. SO YEAH. THIS IS JUST AN IDEA I HAD THE OTHER DAY AND I DECIDED TO POST IT. KEEP READING UNTIL THE END. THIS IS NOT A DEAD FIC. I DON'T LIKE TRAGEDIES, I WILL NEVER WRITE ONE SO...  
HAPPY READING! ;) **

Hiccup was having a bad day. He was with Astrid (that wasn't so bad) at Glacier Island, climbing a mountain, in the middle of a snowstorm, to find a stupid flower with special healing properties, that may or may not be at the top of the mountain. Plus, they couldn't just fly to the top of the mountain because of the stupid snowstorm.

You would think "Hiccup's day couldn't go worse right?"  
Guess again.  
They were already halfway up the mountain when Toothless and Stormfly started act nervous but the two riders didn't notice. Suddenly, the mountain started to shake. Large rocks covered in ice started to fall and Hiccup reacted quickly. He saw the entrance of a cave and grabbed Astrid's hand. They both ran towards the cave, the dragons were faster and entered the cave before them. Astrid saw from the corner of her eye, more boulders fell but Hiccup didn't see them. "Hiccup!" She tackled him to the ground and they both saw how the builders hit the ground and sealed the dragons in the cave. Astrid was on top of Hiccup, her face close to his. They stood like that for a moment, to stunned to move. The mountain had stopped shacking and the snowstorm had suddenly stopped.  
"You okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid. She nodded shaking. They slowly got up and Astrid saw on what they were standing.  
"Hiccup?"  
"Yes?" She swallowed  
"We need to get out of here"  
"Why?" He asked  
"Look at the floor" he looked down and saw that they were standing in thin ice, cracks were starting to appear.  
"The gods hate us" Hiccup muttered, which earned him a glare from Astrid, but the auburn haired boy could see the fear in her eyes.  
"Okay, we just have to get to our dragons, slowly" he took a step forward. More cracks appeared "one foot in front of the other. Okay, you see that part of the floor?" He pointed to a spot, three feet away from them. She nodded slowly  
"I think the ice is thicker there. If we can get to it, we can probably get to the entrance of the cave and we'll dig our dragons out. I'll go first and you follow" he took a step forward and she followed him. Two feet, one feet, one more step...  
Hiccup got to the thick ice and laughed with relief but then he heard a crack bigger than the others. He turned around and saw that Astrid had gone pale.  
"Hiccup" she whispered and then the ice broke under her feet and she screamed  
"Astrid!" He shouted as she fell, he managed to grab her hand, the only problem was that Astrid's weight was pulling him towards the pit.  
"Hiccup! You have to let go of my hand"  
"NO! I am not letting go"  
"You have to"  
"I reader die right now with you than expend the rest of my life with out you" he said. Astrid was astonished.

"If we die, we die together" He said. Then they fell. Hiccup managed to grab Astrid's arm and pulled her close to him.  
"Together" Hiccup whispered in Astrid's ear. They hit the floor and then everything went black. Yep.

This was definitely not Hiccup's day.

Meanwhile, in a cave, two dragons were having another conversation. "Come on! We have to blast our way out of here!" Toothless said to Stormfly  
"Who knows what has happened to Hiccup and Astrid" she agreed. They started blasting, worried of what had happened to their riders.

Astrid was the first one that woke up since she had fallen on top of Hiccup. Fortunately they had landed on a pile of snow, so the fall hadn't hurt as much as it could have. The girl got to her feet but she was freezing. The snow had gotten her clothes wet and the touch with her bare skin wasn't very comfortable. She was shaking slightly and she was pretty sure she had a concussion. Then she saw Hiccup.

The boy had taken most of the impact and he had a nasty cut on the side of his head that was bleeding. He was dangerously pale and his lips were starting to go blue. She guessed that she didn't look much better.  
Hiccup started to regain consciousness and his eyes opened slowly

"A-Astrid? What happened?" He asked  
"You saved my life, that's what happened! If you hadn't cushioned my fall I'm pretty sure I would be dead by know. You think you can stand up?" He nodded.  
With difficulty, they managed to get to the other side of the cave, but there wasn't an entrance anywhere. The only way out, was up.  
"So we're stuck here" Astrid said as she sat beside Hiccup.  
"A-Astrid?"  
"Yes Hiccup?"  
"I'm really cold" she sighed and came closer to him  
"I am too" he placed an arm around her and Astrid kind of felt better. When she thought Hiccup had gone to sleep he spoke up  
"Where are we by the way?"  
"I think it's an old snow Raith tunnel"  
"Make sense" what they didn't know was that it wasn't a snow raight tunnel. It was a cavern were a long time ago, an Alpha Dragon had slept.  
"Listen, we can't go to sleep okay?" Astrid  
"Why? I'm really tired..." His eyes started to close on his own and Astrid slapped him in the face. "Ouch! Why would you do that?"  
"We can't fall asleep"  
"Okay" a minute passed  
"Gods, I'm really cold right now" Astrid said snuggling closer to Hiccup, who was shivering violently  
"Me too, where do you think the dragons are?"  
"They're probably basting their way out of the cave"  
They stood silent for a few moments until Hiccup laughed  
"What's so funny?" Astrid asked smiling

"This reminds me of the time we were trapped in that ice cave when we were dragon-boarding" "That was fun"  
"Yeah, we were fifteen Hiccup, can you believe that?"  
"No" he admitted "three years, time flies fast when you're fighting Outcasts and Beserkes huh?" Astrid laughed. Then she became serious

"Did you really meant what you said before?"  
Hiccup blushed "I-I yeah"  
Now it was Astrid's turn to blush  
"I mean every word Astrid, and I said it because if we died in that moment, at least you would know"

There was a beat, and both of them started to shiver violently  
"I-I love y-you too" Astrid said before resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Despite the situation, Hiccup smiled. Better late than never.

Toothless and Stormfly finally got out of that cave and immediately started searching for their riders. They found them but they couldn't get them out. They decided Stormfly would make the other riders come and Toothless would stay here since he couldn't do anything else. The hole was to narrow for them to pass, they could get their wings hurt so they needed a dragon with a smaller wingspan and If they tried to melt the ice with fire, they could hurt their riders, more than they were already. Toothless could smell Hiccup's blood from up there. He just hoped that the riders would get there in time.

Astrid started to close her eyes but she forced herself to open them. She shook Hiccup's shoulder, hoping that he was still awake. For a few moments, nothing happened but then he shot up, which he immediately regret it because between the concussion and the cut in his head, he had a really bad headache.  
"We can't fall asleep remember?" Astrid said  
"But I-I'm r-really tired"  
"Me too" then Hiccup got an idea, he started whistling  
" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas,  
With never fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life,  
If you would marry me.  
No scorching sun, not freezing cold would stop me on my journey  
If you promised me your heart and..."  
"And love me for eternity." _Astrid continued, they kept signing so they wouldn't fall asleep and it worked, for an hour, but then the voices suddenly stopped. They couldn't go on.  
"Thank you for always being there Hiccup" Astrid whispered. In response, with his last strength, Hiccup kissed her forehead and whispered  
"Always" both of them closed their eyes, and their last thoughts before they went to sleep were the same  
 _I love you._

The rest of the gang finally got to Glacier Island and saw Toothless' plasma blast. Fishlegs and Meatlug found Astrid and Hiccup unconscious and Fishlegs checked their heart beats.

They were alive, hurt, but alive.

The next time Hiccup woke up he found himself in a bed, dry and warm. He wandered if he was in Valhalla but the he looked around and saw that he was in his hut. He wandered if he was in a dream but he touched his head and felt bandages were he had the cut. Nope. It wasn't a dream. "Hiccup?" Next to him, Astrid was sitting in a chair, looking as if she just woke up. How come he hadn't noticed her presence until now?

"What happened?" He asked. Astrid leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek.  
"We did it Hiccup. We lived. The gang found us and took us home. It's been three days, I woke up yesterday."  
"How long have you been there?" She smiled  
"Long enough to know that you talk in your sleep" he took her hand into his.  
"It's good to be home"  
Hiccup kissed Astrid gently. She smiled  
"Yeah"

It wasn't a surprise to anyone that the next morning (Heather smiled and winked at Astrid), Hiccup and Astrid came to the clubhouse holding hands.

 **FINALLY I'M DONE! IT TOOK ME DAYS TO FINISH THIS.  
I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I AHVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE:  
I WONT POST MORE CHAPTER IN MY STORY "KIDS" UNTIL I FINISH "THE DRAGON AND THE ARROW" AND "MAPS AND PARENTS"  
THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW.  
BYE WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **


End file.
